When portions of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device in a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) fail, the entire DRAM device is generally considered a bad DRAM or in a worst case scenario the DIMM is considered a bad DIMM. Considering entire DRAM devices or entire DIMMs bad because a portion of a DRAM device has failed reduces the yield of working DRAMs/DIMMs for memory manufacturers, increases their cost, and lengthens the manufacturing time for Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs) since replacement DIMMs must be handled and retested prior to shipping the product. Additionally, portions of a DRAM device may also fail during the lifetime of the device, even when the device comes off the manufacturing line in perfect working condition. This is due to normal wear and tear that takes place over a lifetime of usage of the device. These failures generally happen once the DRAM/DIMM is in the use of an end user/customer and will cause the person to replace the entire DIMM when a majority of the memory in the DIMM may still be working properly.